Devil's love
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Summary inside - main pairing Monarchshipping with some side shiping haven't dicided which ones leave me some suggestions. some more story prompts will be realy greatful from anyone as long as they are in english thank you.
1. Chapter 1

devil's love

summary: Yami, a human born Angel, is a labor slave at a local sing and dance bar/inn for the public elite only once every night at midnight but he holds a dark secret only his master and dance mistress knows of until a new stranger from Egypt comes and sees his show.

a boy sat still as a man hovered over him tightening his erotic clothing on his chest restraining his breathing more as the leather harness constricted more on his delicate skin enough to leave bruises after the routine was over. "if you do good tonight Yami you can have two helpings otherwise no dinner if you do one thing they hate."

"Yes Master." Yami said as he got up and ready for his show knowing no one can see his pain. the music started and Yami listened then sang in the most heavenly voice no one has ever heard but one. dancing eroticly he walked up to the pole in the center of the car walk working his body in was he would never do under his own free will.

like a gift from the heavens

it was easy to tell

it was love from above

that could save me from hell

she had fire in her soul

it was easy to see

how the devil himself

could be pulled out of me

there were drums in the air

as she started to dance

every soul in the room

keeping time with their hands

And we sang...

ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

and the voices rang

like the angels sing

we're singing...

ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

and we danced on

into the night

ay oh ay oh

ay oh ay oh

and we danced on

into the night

like the peice of the puzzle

that falls into place

you could tell how we felt

from the look on our faces

we were spinning in circles

with the moon in our eyes

no room left to move

in between you and i

we forgot where we were

and we lost track of time

and we sang into the wind

as we danced through the night

And we sang...

ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

and the voices rang

like the angels sing

we're singing...

ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

and we danced on

into the night

ay oh ay oh

ay oh ay oh

and we danced on

into the night

as we danced on

into the night

Yami stop his pole dance as all the single me tried to get his attention throwing big wads of money on the tables for one of his lap dances. looking around Yami saw an Egyptian right in the center of the room with the perfect veiw. the man looked like him but not the skin and bones he was as he moved onto his lap. now closer he could tell the man had ruby eyes and was taller than Yami but he looked hot. Yami inwardly sighed sadness and pain glazed his eyes before he started to sing once again.

like a gift from the heavens

it was easy to tell

it was love from above

that could save me from hell

she had fire in her soul

it was easy to see

how the devil himself

could be pulled out of me

there were drums in the air

as she started to dance

every soul in the room

keeping time with their hands

And we sang...

ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

and the voices rang

like the angels sing

we're singing...

ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

and we danced on

into the night

ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

and we danced on

into the night

we're singing...

ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

and we danced on

into the night

ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

(ay oh ay oh)

singing

ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

(ay oh ay oh)

and we danced on

into the night ...

Yami trailed off after the last verse just finish lap dancing on the man's lap but from what he could see the Egyptian was different from what Yami knew about men. he could tell he wasn't a rich snob like everyone else here and instead of money he left a small velvet jewelry box on the table as pay. but Yami knew once master Allen saw it he would sell it on the black market in trade for more labor slaves. Yami walked to his small closet sized room as master Allen followed taking the box from his hands as Yami tried to get it back only to be kicked into the room hitting his head and blacking out.

Yami groaned as he came round, his clothes stuck to his skin as back and blue lines formed underneath of them. his door opened seeing his mistress at the door with chain in her hands so he didn't run away. "get up rat your on bedroom entertainment tonight until further notice now let's get you to room 333." the woman said as Yami nodded scrambling to the room with mistress Helen behind him once they were in the elevator she clipped the chain to his collar as pure disgust showed in her eyes to him. keeping his head down she lead him to room 333 that's when he notice the Egyptian in the door way leaning on the door jam "thank you Miss Jackle i'll take good care of him."

"Yami here still needs to be able to work." she said as she handed him the chain and whip. Mr Amun gently tugged on the chain signaling Yami to follow. Yami looked around seeing a large regular bed and a large pet bed for himself once Mr Amun was asleep since in the bedroom he was a pet not a person. Mr Amun closed and locked the door not wanting to be distributed as he gazed upon his prize and the first human to catch his interests. "lay down on the bed." he spoke cause Yami to shiver from his voice. bare feet padded to the bed with Yami on his stomach the harness, pants and gloves still locked on his body only leaving little tib bits of skin for Mr Amun to roam and tease. grabbing some special oil he poured a little into his hands rubbing them together smirking a devilish smirk. climbing on top of Yami he sat on Yami's thighs pinning him to the bed as he set to work tenderly touching and rubbing the sensitive skin.

Yami started to squirm under his touch unused to it while a smack to his ass told him to stop moving. the touches were soothing as the tension in Yami's body was almost non-existent but some remained to keep him awake until pain shot through him turning his head he saw the man on him push and need the spot before he fell asleep completely relaxed. the other smirked in victory turning Yami to his side as the oil took its hold. tan hand tested Yami's ribs feeling no meat but skin and bone. after a few minutes the oil turned a pure white tinted with green. "an earth born Angel with shadow magic now I know your a keeper Anku." gently he bit Yami's neck leaving his insignia of a black dragon on Yami's shoulder. if Yami were to be harmed by anything in a revengeful or angered way Yami would be brought to him either asleep or unconscious "looks like I need to fatten you up little one." laying down next to the sleeping male he pulled the smaller to him resting his chin against the top of Yami's head falling asleep.

morning came when Yami stirred completely alone with a hickey on his neck but another jewelry box laid on the pillow beside him. opening it he found a beautifully crafted gold ring with ruby stones laid inside of rose shaped engravings and above that were two earrings shaped like anuks with the same engravings and stones but one was a cuff and chain that dangled the other a stud. a note was written on the inside cover that said to ware them at his next performance. Yami closed the box holding it to his chest smiling this would be the first thing he owned that wouldn't be taken away from him.

putting on the jewelry he looked at his reflection now relizing that his figure was more female with a masculine build. the door opened and a yank on his chain had him turned around facing Helen as she had a large grin on her face, eyes trained on the jewelry curently on his ears. Yami flinched when she touched his face and turned his head to the side to inspect the jewelry. "Take them off and give them to me now." She ordered forcefully "No." It was said in a whisper but it still held hope in his eyes. She just smirked "I think it may be time to send you back to your trainer you seem to be forgeting your place boy." She pulled out a wet cloth holding it to his mouth and nose as a chemical smell flooded his nose only for him to black out once more.


	2. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


End file.
